


Очень человек

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-Гражданка, Мстителей судят, Стив и Баки в бегах, но Стив уверен, что лучшим решением было бы сдаться.<br/>В меру ООСно, (надеюсь!) в меру сопливо :с</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень человек

Стив умел выживать. Инстинктивно, как дикое животное, попавшее в капкан или же окруженное сворой, он отбивался, скалился, боролся и выкарабкивался. Но он всё равно не был под стать Баки. Казалось, что его инстинкт самосохранения возрос над остальными и теперь всегда пульсирует, как болезненная опухоль, не дающая покоя: бежать, вперёд, туда, где лишь на мгновение можно рухнуть без сил, чтобы уже совсем скоро вновь умчаться в поиске надёжного укрытия. Безумие. Стивен понимал это и не понимал. Или же ему просто надо было остановиться, хотябы притормазить, чтобы оглядеться, задуматься, но Баки не давал спуска. Загнал его, как лошадь на стипль-чез, вот только пункта назначения по-прежнему не было видно.

Стив брезгливо возил ложкой в местном супе. Слишком острый и пряный. Жирный. А на улице жарко, удушливо, невыносимо жарко, даже вечером. Он чувствовал себя мухой, упавшей и увязшей в блюдце с подсолнечным маслом. Что толку барахтаться — всё равно потонешь и задохнёшься.

— Поешь, — Баки указал небритым подбородком в тарелку.

— Не могу в такую жару.

Стив со звоном оставил в пиале ложку, откинулся на хлипкую спинку стула и скрестил на груди руки. С виска скатился пот — щекотно и неприятно. Баки ел. Ел острый рис с морепродуктами, словно его рецепторы притупились, став равнодушными к жгучему перцу. Он меланхолично подзаряжался топливом, повышая свою выносливость, запасаясь, если им придётся голодать несколько дней. Который месяц они существовали в этом безумном ритме. Убегали без оглядки, не имея за спинами прикрытия. Стив устал.

— Кхо:тхо:д! — протянул Баки, подзывая жилистого официанта. — Wi-Fi? Ан ни:фри:чай май? 

— Сиай, сиай, — официант закивал, после достал из кармана засаленного передника блокнот и шустро написал пароль, Баки не менее шустро вбил его в своём смартфоне. Стив проводил взглядом жилистого паренька-официанта, загорелого до темно-коричневого на близэкваториальном солнце.

— Неделя, а не промелькнуло даже заметки в новостях, — меланхолично заметил Баки.

— М?

— Что с тобой? — он отложил телефон и вновь взял палочки — лишённый одной руки, он не мог делать некоторые вещи одновременно, в том числе есть и пролистывать ленту новостей.

— Ничего, — Стив сморгнул оцепенение, мозг плавился: давил гул голосов, треск вентиляторов, звуки, доносящиеся из кухни.

Баки сощурился, чуть дольше привычного всматриваясь в Стива, у того во рту слюна стала вязкой и горькой, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Вновь. Но, кажется, настал предел, и это чувство постепенно начало себя изживать, оставляя на своём месте лишь раздражение, граничащее с противоположной, но не менее опасной апатией.

Баки проспал недолго, Стив вырвал его из криосна, так и не решив главную проблему, в виде выжженных на подкорке тринадцати слов. Над Мстителями начался суд, и Стив бы гордо принял и понёс наказание, если бы… Он уже сделал свой выбор, ещё тогда, на мосту, когда маска Зимнего Солдата была впервые сорвана. Тʼчалла не мог больше прикрывать их, теперь он рисковал не только собой, но и благополучием своей страны. Стив не предупредил его, самостоятельно пробрался ночью в лабораторию и вскрыл капсулу, уверяя себя, что подобное решение не дань эгоизму.

Запал вспыхнул, как головка спички, соприкоснувшаяся с тёркой коробка, но и потух столь же быстро. Долгожданная свобода! И Баки живой. Нет, не прежний… совсем другой. Сосуществование бок о бок отрезвило. В отличие от Стива, Баки больше не цеплялся за прошлое, его интересовало исключительно настоящее. Больше не было никаких по-детски наивных «вместе до конца», Баки выживал, со Стивом или без, неважно. И без, скорее всего, ему было бы даже проще. Стив видел это, понимал по его тёмному взгляду.

На улице пахло крепко приправленной едой, вонь липла к коже, впитывалась, отчего Стив не прекращая чесал свои плечи, оставляя на них красные полосы. Наперебой вопили разноголосые клаксоны автомобилей и скутеров, перегруженная дорога извивалась кривой, уходя вверх, Стив и Баки же спускались вниз, где городских огней становилось всё меньше.

— Кажется, здесь, — Баки тенью скользнул в узкий переулок. Тощий пёс с неестественно выступающей дугой рёбер беззвучно пару раз гавкнул вслед и вновь уткнулся беззубой пастью в растерзанный мусорный пакет. Стива подташнивало, может от непривычной еды или же нестерпимой духоты, Баки оказался выносливей. Он решал, где они остановятся и насколько, куда и как дальше прокладывать маршрут, сколько средств и на что они потратят. И Стив никогда не возражал ему, но язык упорно царапал нёбо. Баки зашуршал потрёпанной картой, направил её на свет единственного тусклого фонаря, оглянулся. Стив потупился в носы истоптанных кроссовок — он не понимал, как тут вообще можно ориентироваться, да и желания разбираться не было, хотя роль ведомого и не была ему по вкусу. Баки скрылся под тенью одного из козырьков, приглушённо стукнул в дверь, и ему открыли.

— Нам сюда, — позвал он через несколько минут. Квартира оказалась крошечной, встретила их сморщенная неприветливая старушенция. Её словно провялили на солнце, поджарив до красно-коричневого старый пергамент кожи. Почти мумия, только цепкий взгляд раскосых глаз выдавал в ней жизнь. Она провела их через своё жилище, которое оказалось с задним двориком, именно там и стоял древний ржавый фургон, с выцветшей и почти облезшей наклейкой во всю дверь, в виде флага США. Внутри даже оказался свет, это воодушевляло. Одна узкая продавленная кровать и футон, электрочайник на тумбе и три плаката на стене, на одном из них Стив узнал Одри Хепберн — постер к «Завтраку у Тиффани».

— Душа нет, — Баки заглянул за ширму в углу. — Корыто и шланг с холодной водой. Сортир, скорее всего, на улице.

— Почти как на нашей первой квартире, — Стив хмыкнул и скинул с уставших плеч рюкзак. — Мойся первым.

Баки торопливо снял с себя одежду, оставив её измятой кучей на полу. Стив уже почти равнодушно смотрел ему в спину, не замечая уродливого металлического обрубка вместо плеча и руки. Привыкнуть можно ко всему. Тяжёлая струя ударила о чугунное дно, Стив откинулся на спину, проваливаясь в старую перину. Мысли в голове шумели вместе с потоком воды из шланга. Которую неделю он малодушно мечтал сбежать. Это не жизнь — скитания по полудиким странам, чужим городам. Не этого он хотел, когда поднял крышку криокамеры, не этого он ждал. С Баки не складывалось, в его лексиконе отсутствовало слово компромисс, он не отступал. Стив понимал, суд не будет благосклонен к Зимнему Солдату, он получит сполна, станет примером беспощадной мощи правосудия. Но всё же! Всё же Стив знал один единственный способ, который помог бы оправдать Баки.

Выцветшая занавеска отъехала в сторону, Стив приоткрыл один глаз — Баки не оделся и не вытерся, предпочитая обсохнуть на воздухе самостоятельно. Видимо, жара измучила и его. Он расправил футон и сел, выдохнул, плечи расслабленно опустились, своей одной рукой он обвил колени, подтянув их к себе, инстинктивно скрывая собственную наготу. Стив наблюдал, зная, что тот заметит и его это вряд ли смутит, говорить у них всё равно получалось понятнее взглядами.

Когда Стив помылся, то обнаружил, что Баки уже заснул. Он вновь влез в поношенную одежду на случай, если придётся покидать ночлег второпях. Он лежал на боку, напряжённый, сгруппировавшийся, готовый сорваться в любое мгновение. Стив присел с краю кровати, его ноги оказались в узком проходе, у поясницы Баки, он смотрел на него и сквозь него одновременно. Стиву казалось, что кто-то распорол ему живот и старательно вытащил все органы, вот только на место вернул как попало. В животе крутило и неприятно холодило, несмотря на духоту. Тревога? Дурное предчувствие? Стиву было гадко. От собственных навязчивых мыслей, которые не получалось контролировать. Нет, он никогда не делил Баки на чёрное и белое. В нём было всего достаточно. Но сейчас Стивен гипнотизировал спящего друга и его мысли атаковали только пакостные, нестерпимо гадливые воспоминания.

Мозаика прошлого впивалась осколками, словно занозы свербели, поднимали мутью старые обиды, домыслы, предчувствия, пережитые, будто только вчера. Они с Баки всегда были именно теми противоположностями, которые по всем закон никак не могли притягиваться. Патологически разные, исключительно другие, отличающиеся. Но всё же они дружили. Незаметно друг на друга влияли, отзеркаливали.

Стив помнит, как Баки позвал его в цирк. Это был тёплый апрель, но друг учтиво захватил его плащ и не прогадал — начался дождь. Они заняли отдалённые места, самые дешёвые. Оба билета покупал Баки, за два дня до этого он подзаработал у мистера Брауна — таскал вечерами коробки с фруктами. Он никогда не гнушался любого заработка и всегда легко тратил деньги, и необязательно на себя. Он любил делать подарки: сёстрам, маме, подружкам и, конечно же, Стиву.

После антракта, ближе к концу, на круглой сцене появилось несколько клоунов. Стив не помнит подробностей шоу, лишь неприятный осадок и смех, смех, смех. Баки тоже смеялся, скалил свои идеально белые зубы, подражая большинству, пока на сцене в шутку с позором линчевали карикатурно женственно разукрашенного комика за поцелуи с другим мужчиной.

— Это не было смешно, — после Стив кривился в губы Баки, но тот лишь на мгновение отводил взгляд, а затем вновь тянулся за поцелуем. Он всегда словно воровал их, келейно, в ночи, заперев дверь их однокомнатной квартиры на все замки. А потом несколько дней подряд он водил девушек на свидания, хорохорился своими любовными достижениями перед общими друзьями. Плевался, когда в компании заходила речь об «уродах» на Адамс-стрит, готовых рухнуть на колени перед любой ширинкой. Стив обижался, обижался ровно до тех пор, пока Баки вновь не сдвигал их узкие кровати. Он поворачивался спиной, нарочито выгибался, выставлял зад, прижимаясь им к паху Стива. Запускал руки под растянутую резинку широких трусов, спускал их, чувствуя, как друг теряет самообладание.

Стив сам виноват, никогда не мог удержаться. Интимная сторона дружбы с Баки изводила его, но и отказаться от неё не было возможности. Он не спал ночами, когда тот в очередной раз пытался сам себе доказывать мужественность, пропадал на свиданиях. Стив ненавидел его за чужой сладкий запах на воротнике рубашки. Готов был надавать пощечин, поддавшись истерике, выставить с вещами за дверь, заорав на всю улицу, каков настоящий Джеймс Барнс! Но всё же он молчал, скрипел зубами, прокручивая в голове короткую едкую фразу: «Ты трус, Баки, трус». 

Обвинять Баки в трусости теперь было кощунством. Но Стив невольно вновь и вновь повторял эту фразу, осуждая друга в нежелании принять себя, чтобы навсегда освободиться от преследуемой вины за те вещи, которые совершил не он. Не совсем он. 

Стив перестал бесполезно гипнотизировать спину Баки, вытянулся на кровати, сложенные руки положил под голову, теперь атакуя рубчатый, краснобурый от коррозии потолок. Не спалось. И иногда это к лучшему. 

***

Под пальцами хрустели, словно накрахмаленные, страницы нового паспорта. Теперь Стива Роджерса звали Джон Томпсон. Он покосился на Баки, сжимающего в своей правой руке документ на имя Брайана Хёрта. Они уже в третий раз, не без помощи Тʼчаллы, меняли документы, запутывая фантомных преследователей, которые, Баки был уверен, сидели у них на хвосте.

Чернокожий курьер кивнул, и тень от его кепки скрыла половину лица. Стив вложил билеты на мистера Томпсона и мистера Хёрта до Гуанчжоу между страниц своего паспорта и махнул головой в ответ. Мальчишка поторопился оставить их и, прихватив свой рюкзак, скрылся за хлипкими дверьми кафетерия. Стив допил кофе, похожий на бурду, в которой полоскали грязные тряпки. Отвратительнее кофе был только в юности, Баки же отставил свой более-менее сносный чай. Салфетка, что оказалась под его ладонью, превратилась в жгут. Он изредка поднимал дымчатый тяжёлый взгляд на Стивена, и тот понимал, Баки вряд ли больше скажет, что ему, Стиву, тут не место, что он может всё бросить, что он не обязан. Баки уже принял эту помощь, ещё тогда, когда надтреснутый, хрупкий, словно хрустальный шар, союз Мстителей раскололся окончательно.

— Завтра вылетаем ночью, — бесполезные слова Стива прозвучали глухо, Баки и без него знал номер рейса и время. Он вообще всё знал. Продумывал до мелочей каждый новый день, не всегда решая ставить в известность «партнёра по бегству», а тот и не спрашивал. Волочился за ним, как тащится по земле когда-то любимая игрушка, которую старому хозяину бросить пока ещё жалко. Стив всё чаще стал закусывать щёку до металлического привкуса во рту, корил себя за недостойные мысли, от которых становилось стыдно, но чёрный клубок сомнений всё назойливее ворошился в груди, впиваясь своими пропитанными ядом нитями глубже. Проклятье! Да что же он за друг-то такой.

Стив повернул голову влево, упираясь взглядом в грязную стену, рассматривая серые разводы-кляксы, пытаясь понять, когда же он стал цепляться за недостатки друга: старые, истлевшие по сроку годности, похороненные в двух пустых могилах более семидесяти лет назад, но, всё же, не менее раздражающие, чем новые. Стиву казалось, что двадцать лет дружбы с Баки кто-то загрузил в огромную ржавую мясорубку, безжалостно прокрутил рукоять и теперь ничего не осталось, кроме как по кускам изучать то, что было сломано, раздроблено. Стив копошился в этой невнятной куче воспоминаний и эмоций, выуживая из неё только лишь глупые разочарования мальчишки и мелочные обиды. Слой за слоем они ложились друг на друга, перекрывая всё то, ради чего Стивен был до сих пор здесь. Абсурд. И Стивена тошнило, особенно по ночам, когда он закрывал глаза, проваливаясь в скованные призрачным морозом слишком реальные сны, где Баки, его Баки, умирал вновь и вновь. Тогда он вздрагивал и просыпался, и тёмный потолок размывался от предательской влаги в глазах, но когда дыхание восстанавливалось, и отравляющая реальность наваливалась душной ночью, он вновь ощущал кислоту на корне языка — привкус раздражающего огорчения, разъедающей обиды, по-детски необъяснимой, бессмысленной, унизительно бестолковой, иудовой.

Остаток дня прошёл в тишине. Стив не заметил, как заснул, пролистывая чёрно-белю мангу на непонятным языке. Он провалился в сон, казалось, всего на несколько минут, но когда он вздрогнул и сел в кровати, медленно промаргиваясь, часы на его телефоне показывали уже полпервого ночи. Он рассеянно оглянулся, понимая, что один. Баки не спал на футоне, за ширмой не лилась вода. Внезапное чувство незащищенности сдавило лёгкие, как нарастающая паника перед приступом астмы, о которой он помнил до сих пор.

На улице ухали незнакомые птицы, спрятавшиеся в густой кроне деревьев-великанов, Стив дышал глубоко через нос, бесполезно всматриваясь в желейную мглу. Духота налипала, изводила, гнала обратно в помещение, где есть хотя бы старенький вентилятор. Стив вернулся в фургон, в руках он по-прежнему сжимал мангу и свои новые документы, где теперь лежал только один билет до Гуанчжоу на имя Томпсона.

Мобильный Баки дразнил сладким голосом, что отключён — предсказуемо, но Стив всё равно настырно набирал его номер раз за разом, пытаясь справиться с тихой истерикой и нарастающей несвойственной злостью.

К четырём часам утра манга бездумно была просмотрена сотню раз, были выучены черты основных персонажей — рисовка так себе. Стивен в который раз перелистнул страницу — чёрный разворот с облачками, в которых содержались надписи, скорее всего мысли главной героини. Лучше бы он выбрал историю про зомби, там хотя бы больше действия.

Дверь вызывающе скрипнула, Стив отбросил книжку и вскочил. Баки ввалился с шумом, явно не пытаясь скрыть своего возвращения, скорее всего, в окно заметил, что Стив не спит, так смысл скрываться бесшумной тенью. Он стянул с себя тяжёлые ботинки, невыносимо жаркие и неудобные, пятернёй забрал мокрые от пота волосы назад. Он не смотрел на Стива, равнодушно сгрузил пакет с полуфабрикатами на стол около проржавевшей раковины.

— Где ты был? — выпалил Стив, но порыва не хватило даже на несколько шагов, сокращающих расстояние между ними. Баки скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом и, несмотря на жару, Стивен почувствовал, как холодок прошёл вдоль его позвоночника. — И это всё? Ты просто промолчишь?

Тот стянул с себя футболку, под которой оказалась серая растянутая майка, левая лямка сползла с металлической культи.

— Ты вытащил билет из моего паспорта.

— Это мой билет.

— Ты мог его попросить у меня, зачем делать так, словно ты вор какой-то, словно планируешь сбежать? — вспылил. — Да я и думал, что ты сбежал!

Стивен навернул бы круг, но фургон слишком тесный и теперь он стал ему казаться ещё меньше. Стива будто зажало в металлические тиски, и ему не рыпнуться в стороны, только назад или вперёд. Он сам не успел сообразить, как оказался лицом к лицу с Баки. Тот посмотрел исподлобья, губы сжал в обескровленную линию, от вялой индифферентности не осталось и следа.

— Где ты был? — механически повторил вопрос, в груди всё клокотало и сжималось одновременно. Баки хотелось схватить за грудки, встряхнуть, толкнуть к стене и прижать к ней спиной, выбить из него ответ. Ответы. А после упереться лбом ему в грудь, наконец выдохнуть и вновь вдохнуть его потом пропитанный запах. Заскулить, попросить остановиться, больше не сбегать, заламывая собственные пальцы, умолять вернуться, стать прежним. Вот только сам Стив уже не помнил, как это - быть прежним, каким прежним был Баки.

— Я не буду отчитываться, — Баки толкнул Стива в плечо своим плечом, обогнул его и, достав из кармана просаленные смятые купюры, кинул их к пакету с едой. Стив проследил траекторию полёта денег, прикинул сумму.

— Ты их украл?

— Даже если и так? — вызов. Дерзко поднятый вверх подбородок и взлетевшая бровь, но Стив в упор не замечал провокацию Баки. — Нам же ведь нужны деньги.

— Да, но не добытые таким образом! — голос сорвался и Стив вроде понимал, что сейчас его принципы совершенно не к месту, но проглотить и промолчать было выше его сил.

— Ты выглядишь дураком, Стиви, — Баки хмыкнул, разочаровано помотал головой, отчего чёлка упала на лицо.

Задело. Слова Баки, как вкрученный в живую плоть болт.

— Ну, а что ты, Бак? Как мы… как ты мог так опуститься?

Колкий взгляд полоснул по Стиву, но у него уже не получилось бы заткнуться.

— И я не про чёртовы деньги, — скривился. — Бежим, словно дикие псы. Куда? Ради чего?

— Даже не начинай.

— Нет, выслушай меня. Мы можем сдаться. И ты знаешь это. Тебе поверят, Бак. — Стив шагнул навстречу, сжал руки в кулаки, готовый выколачивать из ментальной стены между ними по кирпичу просветы. — Этот проклятый код в твоей голове, он же…

— Никогда, — перебил и словом, и холодным взглядом прозрачных шальных глаз.

— Да почему ты такой упёртый!

Пощёчина обожгла. Отрезвила. Унизительная, звонкая оплеуха. Стив отшатнулся, чувствуя, как вместе с краснотой по щеке и шее растеклась покалывающая боль. Баки сжал и разжал кулаки, нет, вряд ли ему хотелось ударить вновь. Пощёчина - не акт агрессии, она была лишь жирной точкой, обрывающей разговор, поясняющей, что тихие истерики Стива ему неинтересны. 

— Хорошо, — Стив сглотнул ком, развернулся на пятках, преодолел на не сгибаемых ногах пару шагов до двери. — Я на пробежку.

Серое утро встретило прохладой, со стороны Чаупхрая дули ветра с запахом застоялой воды и тины.

***

Их поздний ужин состоялся неподалеку от Сиам Парк Сити. Мимо сновали туристы и местные, равнодушные до двух друзей, сидящих на ступеньках у Фэмили Март. Они доели полуфабрикаты, которые в последний раз принёс Баки, решая не разоряться на дорогую еду в кафе; солнце уже почти скрылось, напоследок окрасив кудрявые контуры облаков в розовое золото. Стивен думал, что, нарисуй он подобное небо — ему бы не поверили, сказали бы, что такого не существует.

В здание аэропорта они зашли по отдельности, пряча свои лица от камер под козырьками бейсболок. Регистрацию на рейс также прошли порознь, предпочитая лишний раз нигде не светиться вместе. В зале ожидания было почти пусто, сонливо и тихо. Стив взял журнал, брошенный кем-то на сидении рядом. Глянец пестрил разноцветной рекламой, миловидные модели с идеальной кожей белозубо улыбались, предлагая блеском для губ или же плойкой решить всевозможные проблемы. Время ползло, оно застыло на опущенных веках молодой пары напротив, погрузив их в спокойных сон, замерло в уставших, изуродованных артритом руках уборщицы, пленило каждого, убаюкало редко слышимым голосом диспетчера. Стивен тоже отдался этим атоническим минутам мнимого спокойствия, желая, чтобы подобное сейчас испытывал и Баки.

В салоне оказалось так же полупусто, Стив прислонился к иллюминатору, наблюдая за Баки, место которого было в передней части самолёта. Он сгрузил свой тяжёлый рюкзак на сидение, случайно привлекая внимание соседки. Женщина улыбнулась и поторопилась встать, предлагая свою помощь. По акценту Стив понял, что она японка. Хрупкая дама немного за сорок, с типичной стрижкой-каре. Она тихо что-то проговорила, потянувшись к сумке Баки, но тот опередил её, крепко вцепившись в ручку и дёрнув на себя. Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, а Стив почти вслух застонал. Баки понял, что повёл себя, как дикий зверь, к которому протянули руки. Слишком подозрительный, резкий, грубый, он испугал женщину, которая решила оказать невинную помощь инвалиду. Баки попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но вышел оскал. Кивнул, несуразно отступил в сторону, всё же разрешая соседке убрать его рюкзак в отделение для ручной клади. Та извинилась, подумав, что её предложение о помощи оказалось слишком настойчивым, до неприличия. Стив тяжело выдохнул, рассматривая напряжённые плечи Баки, сжатые губы и затравленный взгляд из-под козырька. Он понимал, что следует быть более приветливым, нормальным, но инстинкты были сильнее его, и сейчас они нашёптывали, что даже эта женщина угроза.

Стив сжал кулаки, ногти врезались в мякоть ладоней, против воли он почувствовал, как горят его уши, был уверен, что нездоровая краснота в виде неровных клякс растеклась по его щекам и шее. Ему стало нестерпимо стыдно за себя перед собой же. Созрело гадливое чувство, которое преследовало его в детстве и юности, когда они с Баки воровали на рынке апельсины, которыми он не мог угостить свою мать, так как она сразу поняла бы, откуда сын достал недоступные их бедной семье фрукты. Стив облизывал тогда липкие пальцы, но жёлтый сок на них всё равно казался нестерпимо горьким. Каждый раз после очередного мелкого воровства ему хотелось пойти и раскаяться, но смелость всегда проигрывала перед детским эгоизмом.

Сейчас же он чувствовал себя малолетним эгоцентриком, чьи желания способны толкнуть на любое преступление, и преступником он был по отношению к Баки. Капитан Америка так и не решил его проблему. Их проблему. Вместо обещанной свободы Стив вернул его в реальность, где он по-прежнему был врагом и убийцей. Предложил ему мир, ради которого Баки вновь должен был отречься от себя, став марионеткой под гипнозом зловещего заклинания. Вот только не было волшебника, чудотворной пилюли, способной воскресить его из плена забвения. Стив закрыл глаза, попытался заглянуть внутрь себя, попытался понять, готов ли он к встрече с Зимним Солдатом, готов ли он отдать ему Баки опять, пусть и ради его же спасения? Оправдания? И кому оно нужно больше? Себе же?

Гуанчжоу встретил их густыми выхлопными газами, дрожащими над горячим асфальтом, и голубой неоновой дымкой рекламных огней. Четырёхуровневые магистрали поражали воображение своей мощью и одновременно утончённой инженерской конструкцией. Машины словно парили в воздухе, сворачивая с извилистой эстакады на эстакаду. Их старенький зелёный фольксваген с несговорчивым таксистом пересёк по мосту реку, Баки неотрывно глядел сквозь стекло, выхватывая проносящиеся мимо пейзажи — город не просыпался, он словно и не ложился.

Спальный район в Тианхэ контрастировал с его исторической частью. На голубые глаза Стива прохожие больше не реагировали столь вызывающе. До двух иностранцев никому не было дела, пока эти «денежные мешки» не решат заглянуть в забегаловку, провонявшую жареными тараканами и маслом. Стив вообще заметил, что запахи в Гуанчжоу преследовали их, как липкая духота до этого. Вонь человеческого дерьма въелась в каждый закоулок, запах горелой еды сочился из маленьких высоких окон, обдавая лица жаром, отчего голова шла кругом.

На этот раз они остановились в хостеле в комнате для двоих. Отдельные узкие кровати стояли друг напротив друга почти впритык. Баки зашторил окно, погружая комнату в полумрак. Стив заметил, что при таком освещении он смотрелся ещё более уставшим, кожа на лице приобрела серый оттенок, очками пролегли густые синяки. Стив понимал, что и сам наверно выглядит не лучше, если не считать как бонус выбритый подбородок.

— Хочешь воспользоваться моей бритвой?

Стив скрипнул молнией своего рюкзака, выудил оттуда кое-какие вещи, Баки на автомате почесал заросший подбородок.

— Послушай, Баки.

Тот вздохнул. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Хорошо, я возьму твою бритву. Принесёшь мне в ванную.

Как только Баки оказался за его спиной, Стив улыбнулся.

Они легли спать, когда настенные старые часы с треснувшим стеклом показали почти одиннадцать утра. Стивен наблюдал за секундной стрелкой, вдыхая влажный запах только что вымытых волос Баки — всё же их кровати стояли слишком близко. Тот делал вид, что заснул. Стив уже давно научился определять, когда солдат спит, а когда нет.

— Баки?

Опять молчание. Стив повернул голову, упираясь взглядом в широкую спину, обтянутую малиновой кофтой — какой инфантильно-глупый цвет.

— Баки, прости меня. Правда, прости. Ты был прав, я — дурак. Я не должен был просить тебя об этом. Это не выход. Тебя всё равно просто так не отпустят. Даже если и оправдают, то через сколько белых халатов тебе вновь придётся пройти, чтобы доказать… страшно представить, — Стив прикусил язык, умолк. Кажется, он вновь перегнул палку, сболтнул лишнего. — В общем, да, извини.

Стив протянул руку, кончики его пальцев дрогнули, но так и не коснулись спины Баки. Выдохнул, зажмурил глаза — щипало.

Низкие толстые ножки скрипнули по деревянному протёртому полу. Стив так и не рискнул раскрыть глаз, когда тяжёлое тело продавило теперь сдвинутые вместе кровати. Стив словно проглотил воздушный шарик, который, застряв в грудной клетке, всё же лопнул, и его содержимое, скорее всего сладкая янтарная патока, растеклась теплом и светом, заменяя диафрагму. Внутри всё в восторге трепетало, когда Баки, обхватив его запястье, закинул на себя руку, прижался спиной к груди. Его мокрые волосы щекотали ноздри, но Стив дышал, дышал… осторожно, но глубоко, испуганно и возбуждённо.

— Баки? — тем не менее вырвалось хриплое. Стив придвинулся смелее, ещё ближе, обнял крепче, теряясь в собственных ощущениях, узнавая его и нет. Баки выдохнул, напряжённые плечи расслабились. 

— Спи, Роджерс.

Стив закрыл глаза, его ладонь приятно грел живот Баки.

Он узнал.

***

Новости фильтровали, о ходе судебного процесса Стив в первую очередь узнавал из сообщений, поступающих от ТʼЧаллы на свой старенький пейджер — сигналы на него было отследить сложнее, чем на сотовый. Стив не вдавался в подробности, просто поверил ТʼЧалле на слово. Ванду депортировали на родину, взамен тюремного заключения ей присудили два года домашнего ареста, со строжайшим запретом использовать свои силы — «магию хаоса» — именно так они проходили по документам. Скотт и Сэм лишились костюмов. Для первого это было пустяком по сравнению с тремя годами строгого режима, которые ему приписали за былые «заслуги» и не первый побег из-под стражи. Сэм, как и Ванда, попал под домашний арест. Также впоследствии ему запретили заниматься прежней лечебно-реабилитационной деятельностью и любой другой социальной.

Стив сухо зачитал последствия, с которыми столкнулись его друзья. Пока они с Баки вновь ехали в аэропорт, сообщений на пейджер больше не поступило.

— Я думал, будет хуже. Видимо, их по-прежнему кто-то хорошо крышует, — Баки не пытался изобразить сочувствие, все эти люди для него ничего не значили, и совесть по волшебному щелчку пальцев не торопилась просыпаться. Стив понимал и поэтому предпочитал не делиться собственными переживаниями, что толку словами вроде — я подвёл их, предал — лишь сотрясать воздух.

В аэропорту они вновь разделились, затерялись в толпе. Стив пил эспрессо у высокого столика, когда его пейджер маякнул новым входящим.

«Вас нашли»

Стив почувствовал, как инстинктивно напряглись все мышцы. Ноги-пружины готовы бежать в любую секунду, вот только знать бы, куда. Он заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь в толпе выхватить кепку Баки, его массивную фигуру, которая теперь всегда кренится немного вправо.

С десяток корейских туристов у кафетерия, дипломаты спят в металлических креслах, дожидаясь своего рейса, семьи, в которых женщины наряжены от макушек до самых пят в чёрное, скрывающие лица, играющие дети, молодые компании, путешествующие по миру самостоятельно, строгий персонал. Всё рябило перед глазами, сливалось в какофонию образов и звуков. Чёрт возьми!

Назойливая капля пота скатилась от виска к самой шее, Стив резко скрипнул резиновой подошвой, разворачиваясь на громкий визг женщины. Послышался грохот падающего багажа, крики, возмущения, топот тяжёлых ботинок.

— Я нашёл его, он у западного выхода, направляется к эскалатору!

Стив подбежал сзади к гражданскому, вырубая его одним коротким ударом локтя в висок, выпавшая из его рук рация затрещала помехами, рядом кто-то вновь закричал, толпа начала впадать в панику. У эскалатора Стив заметил удаляющуюся фигуру Баки и нескольких его преследователей.

Баки ловко перепрыгнул через перила, оказываясь на нижнем уровне, но выследившие их громилы не отставали.

— Всем лежать!

— Расступитесь!

Стив заметил, как у одного блеснуло оружие на поясе. Только не это, не здесь, где полно невинных граждан! Баки быстро лавировал между остолбеневшими людьми, пока с правой стороны не выбежало подкрепление, но уже в чёрной форме. Двое ловко налетели на него, но свалить с ног так быстро не вышло.

— Баки! — крик выдал и самого Стива. Краем глаза он заметил приближающийся в перчатке кулак: присел, увернулся, дал под дых, три шага влево, отпрыгнул, опрокинул ещё двоих, слишком поздно понимая, что не успеет на помощь Баки. Тот ушёл от первого удара, ловко уклонившись, но не рассчитал свою нынешнюю неполноценность — ему теперь нечем поставить блок слева. Баки прилетело прикладом в скулу, Стив увидел, как его отбросило назад — он оказался дезориентирован, но всё же отбился от ещё одного нападающего, пока тем же прикладом не получил теперь по открытым почкам, которые раньше обязательно прикрыла бы металлическая рука. Они его свалили, налетели, как стервятники, с размаху пиная ногами по незащищённому боку.

Стив был быстр и стремителен. Ему хотелось сворачивать шеи. Он не успел сообразить, когда и как выхватил пистолет у одного из спецназовцев, как отпихнул другого от Баки, как сломал руку третьему, что посмел напасть на него самого сзади. Выстрел в потолок заложил уши, приглушил женские крики, разогнал последних зевак, которые рискнули подойти слишком быстро с включенными камерами на телефонах. Ещё трое, что держали Баки, отскочили в стороны, всего на пару метров, но этого хватило, чтобы тот поднялся на ноги. Стив хладнокровно оглядел каждого через зазубрину прицела, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством противника, с ужасом понимая, что готов стрелять не по рукам и ногам, а в головы.

Они рванули к дверям, предназначенным только для персонала, расталкивая на своём пути испуганных людей. Двери, ступени, перила, разбитые окна, опять двери, бесконечность этажей и преследующий топот ног. Ещё немного, и весь аэропорт обнесли бы полицейскими машинами и как бы не танками.

На улице уже кто-то в испуге названивал родственникам и близким, люди суетились, принимая в свой обеспокоенный поток и Баки со Стивом. Позади вновь закричали, беглецы ускорили шаг.

Стив резко дёрнул за ручку, открывая перед Баки дверь такси.

— Гони.

Дуло пистолета уставилось в старика. Тот что-то запищал, но заикнувшись, быстро понял, что в этот раз смертельно глупо изображать из себя того, кто не понимает по-английски. Мотор взвизгнул, и старый «фольц» рванул с места.

Баки то и дело оглядывался назад, ожидая погони. Молчали. Обдумывали произошедшее, успокаивали сердцебиение, нейтрализовали адреналин, взбесивший горячую кровь. Город остался позади. Старика они высадили на неоживлённой трассе, Стив даже попытался миролюбиво улыбнуться и оставил ему денег. Машину же они кинули через сорок километров, напетляв по бездорожью, двигаясь вдоль побережья. Ещё через три километра пешком, когда на улице загустели сумерки, они решили остановиться в первой встречной забегаловке.

— Тебе надо обработать скулу, — Стив потянул Баки за руку, прямиком ведя его в туалет. Пройдя мимо женщины за барной стойкой, он оттопырил два пальца, в жесте «мир»: — Два кофе.

Щёлкнув щеколдой, Стив тут же развернулся, Баки стоял спиной к раковине, схватившись за её фаянсовый бортик рукой. Его скула была рассечена, немного припухла, проявился вокруг раны зелёно-жёлтый синяк, но кровь уже свернулась.

Стив извлёк из своего рюкзака, который не потерял, в отличие от Баки, небольшую аптечку. Смочил вату перекисью водорода.

— Нам нельзя нигде задерживаться, — Стив коснулся раны, раствор зашипел, окрасившись с кровью в коричневый. Несколько грязных струек прочертили дорожки по щеке Баки. — Если про нас уже раструбили в СМИ, то двое белых мужчин слишком заметны.

— Особенно если учесть, что один калека, — Баки хмыкнул, подставляясь под внимательные прикосновения Стива.

— Как нас выследили? — сменил тему.

— Аэропорты. Они не бывают безопасными, хоть смени тысячу паспортов. Несложно, наверно, проследить передвижения одноруких? Да ещё и пищащих на каждом металлоискателе, а?

Стив слушал Баки, чувствуя, как вновь в крови закипает адреналин, он ещё не отошёл от недавних драк и побега. Тот же говорил с удивительным равнодушием, со странной отрешённостью, словно речь шла не про них. Стив прикрепил дрожащими руками пластырь, Баки уже умолк, уставившись куда-то в сторону окаменевшими, словно серый переливающийся лабрадор, глазами.

— Баки? — Стив подался вперёд, сокращая расстояние — куда уже ближе? Взял лицо Баки в обе руки, повернул к себе, поддавшись лишь секунде замешательства, он застыл, но после рванул вперед, впечатываясь своими губами в чужие губы. В сухие, жёсткие, тёплые губы. Баки послушно разомкнул рот, обхватил верхнюю губу Стива, не подозревая, что этот жест сродни тому, как если бы он сейчас сорвал чеку с гранаты. Взорвалось. Где-то в груди: тёплое, знакомое, трепещущее — Стивен застонал, толкнул Баки к стене, невольно раздвигая его ноги своим коленом. Подхватил его под ягодицы, приподнял, заставляя обхватить себя. Правая рука Баки крепко обняла его за шею, сильные ноги кольцом сжались на бёдрах.

— Не могу потерять больше… не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда вновь, — Стив невнятно шептал в губы Баки, целовал его влажно и хаотично, просто тыкался носом, дышал, впитывал. Пытался вспомнить, как это - с ним? И было ли между ними вообще? Или это только старые, заскорузлые фантазии.

Нет. Конечно, было. Баки всегда возвращался только к нему, к Стиву. К дохляку, что ревновал его до паранойи.

— Стиви…

Голос прозвучал приторно сладко, до безумия знакомо.

— Скажи, скажи ещё раз. Повтори, — Стив почти уронил Баки на закрытый толчок. Навис над ним, и они стукнулись, упёрлись лбами. Баки облизнул покрасневший рот, дышал он рвано, возбуждённо. У него ещё никогда не было близости с Капитаном Америкой, только с плюгавым Стивом. И Баки сходил с ума по нему. Хотел его до позорной дрожи в коленках.

— Стиви, Сти-и-иви, — почти простонал ему на ухо, сжимая сквозь одежду член. Одарил мутным от возбуждения взглядом сквозь полуприкрытые веки, окончательно срывая того с тормозов.

Всё вышло слишком торопливо и нелепо. Стив кое-как стянул штаны вместе с бельём с одной ноги Баки — пряжка от его ремня возмущённо звякала, собственные джинсы опустил лишь до бёдер. Баки придвинулся к нему ближе, сполз на поясницу по холодной крышке унитаза, обвил ногами, прижался, потёрся. Неудобно — плевать, будет больно — так даже лучше.

Царапающе тесно. Горячо. Безумно быстро.

Им было жарко, Стив скользил руками под кофтой Баки, сжимал его уязвимый левый бок. Двигался в Баки по собственной слюне и их же поту. Замирал в нём, тесно соприкоснувшись своими бёдрами с его. Размашисто вбивался вновь и вновь — влажные шлепки, тяжёлое дыхание, приглушённые стоны.

Баки кончил, когда Стив жадно прижался раскрытым ртом к его кадыку. Голова откинулась назад, покорно подставляя шею, Стивен чувствовал под языком вибрацию, когда Баки хрипло стонал, проваливаясь в липкий оргазм, утаскивая его вслед за собой.

Кровь долбила в висках, Стив раскраснелся. Он чувствовал, как зудят полосы-царапины, оставленные Баки на спине, стоит к ним скатиться капельке пота. Баки дышал через нос, неуклюже распластанный на выдержавшем совсем недавно их двоих унитазе. Его ноги были широко расставлены в стороны, одна была совершенно голой, если не считать почти сползшего носка. Правой рукой он упирался в стену, кофта скаталась, обнажив напряжённый красивый живот, испачканный белёсыми мутными каплями.

Стив натянул на свою бледную задницу джинсы. Подойдя к Баки, он наклонился, всмотрелся в его лицо, но эмоций прочесть не пытался. Не сейчас. Мягко поцеловал, почувствовал ленивую, но ответную реакцию. Вот и хорошо.

Когда они растрёпанные вышли из туалета, то их кофе уже остыл. Баки выпил его залпом.

— Паром, — Он отставил чашку, — Я знаю, как нам отсюда выбраться.

***

— Я не воровал те деньги.

— Прости? — Стив поднял голову, отвлекаясь от курятины в густом кисло-сладком соусе, он давно не чувствовал себя настолько смертельно голодным.

— Те деньги, я их не крал, — Баки ловко подцепил лапшу палочками и отправил её в рот, втянул, причмокнул, вытер сальный рот рукавом. Он говорил непринуждённо, что означало — это не прелюдия к оправданию. — В каждом более-менее большом городе Гидра имеет… имела так называемые перевалочные пункты, засекреченные квартиры, где агенты могли бы переждать любые неблагоприятные обстоятельства, в которые вляпались. Эти базы оснащены необходимой провизией: еда, стволы и, само собой, наличные. В некоторых городах я знаю, где расположены подобные квартиры.

— Ты побывал в одной из таких? Это могло быть небезопасно.

— Знаю. Именно поэтому мы ни в одной из них и не остановились, — Баки допил бульон из пиалы, и та тут же исчезла с края стола, убранная шустрой официанткой. — Но не только этим годы в Гидре оказались полезными.

Стив изогнул бровь, он догадывался, что, несмотря на видимое спокойствие, Баки неприятно вспоминать и говорить о тех местах, где его личность была стёрта безжалостными опытами, пытками, бесконечными экспериментами, а её остатки подчинены. Поэтому он говорил непоследовательно, вилял, перескакивал с одного на другое, пытаясь скрыть подробности, тем самым давая понять, чтобы Стив не спрашивал лишнего.

— Продолжай, — всё же выдавил из себя Стив. Официантка поставила перед ним небольшой чайник с зелёным чаем и странный десерт, напоминающий то ли каштаны, то ли козий помёт.

— Больше нам нельзя в Новую Зеландию.

Стив кивнул в согласии. А ведь ещё вчера утром эта страна должна была оказаться их крайним пунктом назначения. Они около четырёх месяцев петляли по земному шару, где-то задерживаясь лишь на день, а где-то на несколько недель. Десятки брошенных машин, оставленные за спинами поезда, многочасовые поездки на автобусах, регистрации на очередной рейс по новым документам, лачуги, клоповники и ночёвки под открытым небом, но их всё же вычислили.

— И?

— Из Шанхая ходят контрабандные рейсы до Владивостока. Официально открыть круизную линию между этими портами обещают только в следующем году, но когда это кого-то останавливало? Я, — Баки неясно махнул рукой. — ещё с тех времён знаю людей, кто мог бы застолбить за нами каюту. Они не работали напрямую с Гидрой, но связи появились благодаря некоторым заданиям.

— Хорошо, — вновь кивнул, натужно сглотнул — в горле резко пересохло, но Баки вдруг улыбнулся. Почти одними глазами.

Остаток пути, до соседней провинции — Фуцзянь, они добирались на последнем автобусе. Городок окутывал ночной туман и прохлада, горы, словно спящие драконы, окружили его со всех сторон, сочная зелень шуршала, перешёптывалась с ветром, уносящим чужие секреты. И Стиву на мгновение захотелось сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, что нет никакой погони и сырого, спонтанного плана, как от неё уйти. Взять холодную руку Баки в свою он так и не рискнул, пошёл вслед за ним прочь от остановки, на свет тусклых фонарей.

Баки умел выбирать ночлег. Казалось, ему стоит постучать в любую дверь, и какая-нибудь сварливая старушенция обязательно согласится сдать пустующую комнату. Стены в хостеле оказались картонными, Стив слышал, как мигранты из Вьетнама переключали радиостанции, а индусы с другой стороны шипели друг на друга, выясняя отношения. Душ с ржавым шлангом на этаже был общий, как и туалет. По гнилому полу в душевой цвела серая плесень и грибок. Стив даже не рискнул снять носки, так и помылся в них, после выкинув, прежде чем влезть в кроссовки.

Баки раскрыл окно, он сушил свои мытые волосы потоками гуляющего воздуха и проветривал крошечную, в три татами комнату. На подоконнике он выложил в ряд пятерых прихлопнутых тараканов.

— Мило, — кивнул в их сторону Стив. Раскрутил по полу матрас, замечая на подушке без наволочки чёрные толстые волосы. Натянул на подушку свою футболку, Баки погасил свет.

Стив повернул голову в сторону Баки, он так же расположился на спине, и, если бы у него была вторая рука, то обе лежали бы скрещенными под головой. Почти полная луна таращилась в не прикрытое занавесками окно, освещая комнату. Её мягкий свет струился, падал на стены серебром, прилипал к коже Баки. Словно взяв кисть, кто-то обвёл его профиль неоновой краской, оставил в волосах небрежные мазки.

Стив перевернулся набок, потянулся рукой, провёл указательным пальцем по лбу Баки, носу, носогубной ямке, губам, подбородку, ведя невидимую полосу к шее и ниже, остановившись на солнечном сплетении. Прижал к обнажённой коже раскрытую ладонь.

— Тук-тук, — хмыкнул, сердце Баки мирно стучало ему в руку. Баки улыбнулся в ответ. Стив сдвинул ладонь, обвёл указательным пальцем его вмиг затвердевший сосок.

— Ты что, пытаешься меня соблазнить?

— Кажется, — облизнул губы, они почему-то горели. Если в крови сейчас и курсировал адреналин, то не такой, который подтолкнул к спонтанному действию тогда, в грязном туалете забегаловки.

Баки перевернулся, перекатился на футон Стива, через мгновение оказываясь над ним. Он упёрся своей одной рукой в подушку рядом с головой, его ноги плотно обхватили бёдра. Стив чувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своём лице, покорно ожидая поцелуя. Баки прижался ртом к уголкам его губ. Сухой целомудренный поцелуй. Затем Баки полностью опустился сверху, придавил своим весом, вытянулся, повторяя позу — рука к руке, нога к ноге, словно пытаясь впечататься, погрузиться.

— Баки, — Стив обнял, сомкнул крепкое кольцо рук. Ему нравилось повторять его имя, два коротких слога прозвища казались до неприличного интимными. Баки в ответ прижался губами к шее, оставил поцелуй под ключицей, оцарапал щетиной сосок, спустился ниже, щекоча подрагивающий живот.

Стив беззвучно раскрыл рот, воздух так и застрял где-то в груди, когда Баки соприкоснулся своим подбородком с головкой члена, достав его из тесного белья. Рука сама потянулась к влажным волосам, пальцы запутались в тёмных прядях, капризно притянули голову Баки ближе к себе. Стив приподнял бёдра навстречу, понимая, насколько несдержан и требователен.

Пришлось закусить ребро ладони, чтобы не вырвался предательский всхлип. Любой звук — причмокивание губ Баки, шорох белья, трение тела о тело — казался вызывающе громким. Голова кружилась от близости, ноги сводило судорогой от желания, Стив ёрзал под Баки, инстинктивно толкаясь ему в рот. Стив, которого женщины считали скромнягой, отчего слишком быстро теряли к нему интерес, как к мужчине, провокационно извивался под Баки, подставлялся под его откровенные ласки языком, сильнее разводя ноги в стороны, позволяя его смоченным в слюне пальцам кружить под мошонкой. Этот секрет он пронёс через всю свою жизнь. И ему никогда не было за него стыдно, он любовно оберегал его, лелеял, держал глубоко в себе, ни с кем не делился.

— Ляг на бок, — сиплым голосом проговорил Баки. Его губы блестели, рот стал вызывающе ярким. Всклокоченный, с густой щетиной, он не был прежним: смазливым, вычищенным юнцом, пахнущим модной туалетной водой, но и от самого Стива не осталось и тени мальчишки из Бруклина.

Стив перекатился на левый бок, притянув руку Баки к себе, он зажал её между своих ног и, прижавшись ягодицами, потёрся. Жарко. Откровенно желанно.

— Можно?

— Восемьдесят лет назад ты не спрашивал разрешения.

Баки улыбнулся, прижался плотнее и втянул в себя воздух, пропитанный запахом волос. Баки помнил.

Этой ночью Стиву было мало воздуха — он казался тяжёлым и густым. Мало соприкосновений, жадных поцелуев, мало голоса Баки, его стона за спиной, шипения и всхлипа. Баки переполнял и сводил с ума, но и этого было недостаточно. Казалось, что было слишком хорошо и от этого не верилось.

***

Минуты ползли вслед за людьми. Человеческий поток из смазанных лиц не прекращался. Люди всё шли и шли, куда-то торопились, смотря себе под ноги и в экраны телефонов. У Стивена кружилась голова, он всматривался в каждого иностранца, что показывался вдалеке. Баки опаздывал. Они договорились, что встретятся у шанхайского музея современного искусства, Стив ждал его уже около сорока минут. Стеклянное прозрачное здание горело жёлтым светом, словно маяк среди прочих ночных огней, Стив переминался с ноги на ногу, слишком часто поглядывая на наручные часы. Нет, он больше не смел думать, что Баки сбежал. Да как он вообще такое мог предположить неделей ранее! Сейчас же он нервно грыз нижнюю губу, переживая, что с Баки могли произойти неприятности. Он один отправился в порт, убедив, что Стивену благоразумнее не вмешиваться, и теперь бессилие его съедало, а волнение медленно сводило с ума.

Стив запутался. Вновь. Когда пазл сложился в целостную картину, а чувства по отношению к Баки были разложены по полочкам, убраны в самые потаённые ящички — Стива тошнило от самого себя. И не об этом следовало сейчас думать, не к месту рыться в ворохе старых эмоций, выискивая, за что бы себя наказать. Но ему всё ещё казалось, что он не извинился перед Баки за своё малодушие, и пусть тот о нём не имел представления, у Стива язык чесался рассказать. Стиву хотелось просить прощения за всё. За то, что не верил ему, в него, за то, что обзывал про себя трусом, за свою старую ревность, за эгоизм и за желание нормальной жизни. За иллюзии, которые он, Стив, сам же воздвигнул и сам же в них поверил.

Он почувствовал его спиной. Пристальный взгляд. И этот взгляд серых глаз согревал.

— Ты задержался.

— Прости.

— Не стоит. Всё в порядке?

— Да. Паром отходит через два часа.

Баки по-прежнему был неразговорчив, но тишина с ним вновь казалась уютной. С моря дул свежий солёный ветер, он прогонял городской шум, принося с собой металлический скрип грузовых кранов. Стив издалека заметил одного низкорослого китайца и белого мужчину с густой рыжей бородой. Он курил, не вытаскивая сигареты изо рта, отчего щурил мутные глаза. Баки кивнул обоим, они кивнули Баки. Недоверчиво оглядели Стива с ног до головы.

Они поднялись по въездной аппарели, и те двое притормозили. Рыжебородый выставил ладонь вперёд, заставляя Баки и Стива замереть. Стив оглянулся, дурное предчувствие поднималось из самого нутра. Они стояли на широкой палубе, заставленной прикрытыми брезентом контейнерами. Рыжебородый и китаец скрылись за одним из ящиков. Вода беспокойно шумела.

— Баки, — позвал его Стив. Ему страшно не нравилось, что тот стоял от него немного поотдаль.

— Ты был прав, Стиви.

— Что? — рассеянно проморгался.

— Хватит убегать.

— Ты о чём, Бак? — Стив успел сделать лишь один шаг навстречу, прежде чем палубу сотряс топот армейских ботинок, а в ушах зазвенело от предупредительного выстрела.

Натренированный спецназ взялся словно из ниоткуда, но Стив всё равно среагировал мгновенно, выбил оружие у двоих одновременно, валя их с ног.

— Баки! — взволнованно крикнул, но осознание настигло быстрее рефлексов — Стив всё ещё продолжал отбиваться. Один нападающий отлетел от его удара, с глухим звуком врезался спиной в стену контейнера, сполз, и запутавшийся в его руке чёрный брезент потянулся следом, оголяя лаконичный логотип и надпись «Stark Industries». Стивен в ужасе покачнулся, развернулся, видя, как Баки добровольно рухнул на колени, а дула автоматов упёрлись ему в затылок. — Баки, нет. Что же ты наделал.

Стив сжал и разжал кулаки, обессиленно опустился на колени вслед за Баки. Губ того коснулась мягкая и ласковая улыбка, но Стив, как заведённый, лишь повторял — «нет, нет, нет». Он вновь предал, заставил поверить Баки в то, во что уже сам не верил.

На запястьях с щелчком застегнулись наручники, Баки же позволил надеть на себя металлический обруч, фиксирующий его правую руку, намертво прижав её к туловищу. Кто-то формально и монотонно зачитывал их права, но в голове Стива лишь гудел помехами белый шум, а в груди разрасталась бездонная воронка.

На горизонте небо окрашивалось алым, большая вода рябила обманчивым покоем, отражая огненное солнце. Рассвет слепил.


End file.
